


Did I Make Some Mistakes? Yes.

by gratednutmeg



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratednutmeg/pseuds/gratednutmeg
Summary: Dirk Gently (2016 TV Show) drabbles. Caveat Lector.





	1. Leverage - Dirk Gently, Bart Curlish. Gen

**Author's Note:**

> Where I’m going to store my drabbles to keep them all wrangled. Each 100 words, all unrelated unless otherwise noted. Characters and title will be listed as the chapter title. Tags and ratings will be updated accordingly, though all drabbles will not contain all tags. Any chapter specific warnings will also be listed on the appropriate chapter.
> 
> Obligatory salty fandom aunty disclaimer: I don't own Dirk Gently or any of the characters contained herein, I just enjoy making them cry.
> 
> Comments loved, concrit welcomed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Leverage  
> Prompt: None  
> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: Through 1x08  
> Notes: Just a 'cheery' post Season 1 drabble to get used to writing the fam damnly.

“Look, not to be rude, but if you’re capable of killing thirty-seven soldiers and destroying a bloody TANK with a _rock_ — A rock! —could you _possibly_ allow the universe to help you get us out of here!” As though it were that simple. As though they had any choice.

“Can’t.” A rusty saw of a word.

_“Can’t.”_

“Won’t.”

Dirk didn’t hesitate. “Please.”

“I do, they kill Ken.”

Dirk’s fingers clenched against his t-shirt as he slid down the wall.

Oh.

_Oh._

_Fuck._

Dirk very much regretted his ability to see patterns. Parallels.

Then there really was nothing to be done.


	2. Ecstasy - Dirk Gently, Team Jacket, Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Ecstasy  
> Prompt: None  
> Characters/Pairings: Dirk Gently, Team Jacket  
> Warnings: No actual drugs were harmed in the making of this drabble.  
> Spoilers: None  
> Notes: Imagine a future where everything from the last 10 minutes of S1 has been sorted out, and the agency is chugging merrily along.

“—So anyway, to make a long story _very_ short, a nice man gave me this, and said that it would be an absolutely universe-expanding experience—” Dirk held the tablet up proudly. Round, white, stamped with a crisp heart.

“NO!” It was rare for Todd, Farah, and Amanda to all agree, simultaneously and in unison, about anything. Dirk was delighted. Slightly less delighted, however, when they dove for him in equally perfect unison.

“Ooof! No! Let go!” Dirk was valiantly holding his hand above the mass of his friends.

“I got it!”

“That’s _mine!”_

Dirk sulked. The universe was so unfair.


End file.
